


To have loved and lost...

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape reflects on unsaid words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To have loved and lost...

He sometimes wondered if he had made the right decisions -- and by sometimes, it was really all the time. Even though it had been years since her death, there was still pain he felt over not being there when Lily lost her life. He regretted never telling her exactly how he felt. Even though he told himself it would not have mattered to her if he said those words, he believed in his heart it would have made a difference. She may not have fallen in his arms, but she would have appreciated hearing them.


End file.
